Testing
by FabricioEvil
Summary: Before he was worth a mission to Celestial Being, Setsuna F. Seiei had to undergo the test of his life that would determine his worth. (Oneshot Setsuna/Liu Mei, LEMON warning)


Author's Note: This is a lemon scene set before the events of Gundam 00. You've read the characters involved, you've seen the rating. If neither are for you then you know what to do.

Disclaimer: Gundam 00 is property of Bandai and Sunrise Entertainment. I do not own anything.

* * *

Hn... Ugh..." Setsuna F. Seiei's vision readjusted itself as he tried to discover where he was.

As soon as he could see clearly he began to recognize the area he was in. he was inside a black room that was illuminated by the soft blue light from an aquarium that encircled the room. he himself was sitting on what felt to be a luxuriously soft bed and was only clad in his black boxers. "What's... Where am I?" Setsuna tried to remember the events that led up to his blank out. 'I had some water after training... then nothing. Did someone drug the water?' He didn't wonder about it any further when he began to scan the room. The closest thing he could find to a way out was a break in the aquarium's length in the wall to his left. Before he tried to stand he saw the blank area open and close a second later as a young Chinese woman in a skin tight dark violet qipao entered the room.

She turned her head to her right when she observed Setsuna's position with a small grin before she greeted, "Good Morning Setsuna."

"Wang Liu Mei." Setsuna realized as she made her way in. He observed her with a cold gaze as he demanded, "What am I doing here? Did you have anything to do with this?"  
Liu Mei wasn't intimidated when she answered, "Yes. I had to see that you were prepared to pass three final tests before you begin to fulfill the objectives of Celestial Being."  
The requirements seemed foreign to Setsuna when he pointed out, "I passed the tests required by Celestial Being two years ago. Is this something prepared in secret?"  
"In a way yes. Trust me, the other Meisters will have tests as demanding as these. Simply put Setsuna you need demonstrate three things today. Endurance, resourcefulness, and stamina."

"And how do I prove them in this room?"

Liu Mei turned to face the wall she entered from and sat on the bed offering Setsuna a view of her back and her descending rear when she answered, "Let's just say that our of the four, you're the one lucky enough to take these tests with me..." To ensure Setsuna knew where she was going, Liu Mei removed the collar of her dress and allowed more of her skin to be exposed.

Setsuna recognized what she meant when he saw Liu Mei begin to slip out of her dress and did what he could to hold back a blush at the idea. Hoping to find a way out of these tests he asked, "And if I refuse?"

"I was concerned it might come to that." She turned to face Setsuna when she warned, "Refuse and you will deprive us of your potential skills."

Setsuna maintained his composure when he began to ask, "You're permitted..."

Liu Mei cut him off when she explained, "Quite. It's a way for me to find the ones who are most likely to live. If you're only willing to die especially under something so... shall I say trivial, you won't be of much use to us in the end."

Setsuna confronted her empty threat when he told her, "You don't even have a way of threatening me."

"I'm afraid you are mistaken." Liu Mei gave him a warning as she told him, "Right now there is a poison coursing through your veins. In 90 minutes from now it will flow into your heart and will seal off the blood flow."

Setsuna saw the urgency of the situation in what Liu Mei had placed him. He reminded her of the danger when he told her, "It's not safe to... have these tests when there is a poison in my veins."

"It's nice of you to be considerate for my well begin Setsuna. But I have the antidote that will be able to save us both. Simply pass and you won't have to die." There was a short pause before she added, "You'd best accept it quickly. Your time is counting down by the second."

Setsuna let go of any further protest when he finally agreed, "Fine then. I accept the testing."

Liu Mei dropped what remained of her qipao revealing her naked body and full breasts to Setsuna. She crawled over to him as she planted a kiss on his lips to find only minimal resistance. She parted her mouth from his when she pressed her body to his congratulating, "Very good Setusna. It's good to see you have the will to live. Now show me you have what it takes to pass." She worked her right hand to his groin area beneath Setsuna's boxers. Even though his erection was already grown Setsuna let out a restrained groan when Liu Mei cupped his scrotum with her smooth hand. Liu Mei's smile widened a bit before she asked, "So this is your first time with a woman I see?"

Setsuna turned his face from her when he answered, "Yes..."

Liu Mei giggled once before she instructed, "Just follow my lead and the testing will be over soon. The pleasure will even be mutual."

Setsuna didn't turn his face back when he answered, "Only to see my life is chosen for Celestial Being."

Liu Mei took hold of the rim of Setsuna's boxers and pulled them down to let his erection free when she told him, "I'm sure you'll see it as more than that when we're done." She moved further down when her breasts became level with Setsuna's hardened member telling him, "And this begins our test of endurance." Liu Mei pressed her breasts together to sandwich Setsuna's manhood and moved them down to its base. She then moved her mouth down and took her target in her mouth. This began her simultaneous movement of her mouth descending while her breasts were lifted to meet with her lips.

Multiple feelins of pleasure began to flow through Setsuna as Liu Mei made her movements. He held back several groans in an effort to hold back being completely taken by the moment. It didn't take long though when he suddenly felt his member begin to pulse with his seed. At this point he only let out an audible gasp while Liu Mei where she was.

Liu Mei lifted her head and swallowed what seed was in her mouth when she observed, "This is your first time. At least you are honest." She removed her breasts and wrapped her hand around Setsuna's limping member when she told him, "Perhaps that was a bit much for you. Allow me to start that again." She moved her hand up and down with the saliva working as a lubricant to quicken the movements.

When Liu Mei continued to pump her hand across Setsuna's erection, she began to feel the hardness he originally had. Liu Mei looked down on her work when she prepared to take it back in her mouth. She looked up to Setsuna when she told him, "Now don't' try to disappoint me this time." Before Setsuna could ask what she meant he was cut by another groan he let out as Liu Mei began her oral work again.

Instead of just her lips Setsuna began to feel Liu Mei's tongue trace along the veins. He briefly wondered what a woman saw in an action such as this but couldn't find the worst come out to form the question.

Her mouth moved to the base of his erection while her tongue moved along with the vein. She moved her head back up to the tip before plunging back down and moving her tongue around like a snake. Liu Mei repeated this pattern a dozen times before she heard Setsuna lightly moan from the strokes.

Liu Mei lifted her gaze to view Setsuna when she continued and saw him doing everything to prevent himself from ejaculating early Her eyes formed a sadistic gaze as she moved her mouth up and down making Setsuna release sounds few would imagine. The fact that she was capable of doing this out of anyone in the world filled her with a sense of pride as she continued to suck on his organ.

Liu Mei brought her attention back to the task at hand as she began to pick up speed. Much to her pleasure she began to hear Setsuna draw out more frequent groans from her motions. She moved her tongue along with the head bobbing and before long began to feel the same pulsing feel Setsuna's member gave earlier.

With Setsuna this close to his second release Liu Mei moved her lips to the base of his member and began to quicken the pace of her motions. She stopped at half of his length before descending to his base and repeating the motion with all of her concentration. Setsuna gave one final groan before his manhood let out his seed into Liu Mei's mouth. With Liu Mei more prepared this time she kept her lips at Setsuna's base and permitted his ejaculation only to find its way into her throat.

A few seconds passed before Liu Mei removed her mouth from Setsuna's now exhausted member with a satisfied moan. She licked her lips before evaluating, "Much better. You could be a natural very quick Setsuna."

"Did I pass?" Setusna asked in a slightly exhausted but still stoic tone.

Liu Mei moved back up to level with Setsuna's face when she embraced him, "Yes. That's one of three. If it makes you feel better you'll have a chance to inflict me in the next one."

Setsuna didn't show enthusiasm when he answered, "Whatever it takes to continue my service."

"Liu Mei shook her head at the response when she told him, "Now comes resourcefulness. Your manhood isn't going to do anything, but now you have to make me orgasm like I did you."

Liu Mei moved onto her back when she offered, "Show me what you are capable of Setsuna."

Setsuna remained flat for a few moments before he got on his fours over Liu Mei and moved his way down.

His head was level with Liu Mei's entry when he tried to figure out what to do next. He observed her feminine organ when he asked himself, 'It should work the same way shouldn't it?' Without any time to wonder he opened his mouth and brought his lips down to the waiting flower Liu Mei's body shivered briefly in response as she felt Setsuna kiss her in her sensitive spot while she looked down to view her captive do his work.

Before she gave him any instruction Liu Mei felt Setsuna's tongue work its way through her waiting folds. She moaned lightly in response before she felt Setsuna's hand work its way up to her right breast. Setsuna had then begun two simultaneous motions as he moved his tongue in and out of her while rotating the breasts in his hand circularly. The two motions acted at once began to release moans from Liu Mei.

Every motion that passed Liu Mei felt herself lost to the moment unable to even comment of Setsuna's action. She continued to revel in her pleasure from the ministrations let to only imagine how wonderful the "final test" was going to be. Minutes had passed before she could refocus her objective and began to buck her hips in conjunction with Setsuna's movements.

The tip of his tongue was on the edge of Liu Mei's womanhood's entrance before it slid into her with every forward movement of her hips. She found her moans becoming more intense as she felt him enter her and rotate her breast. It had become more of an effort for her to ensure her movements were more than just spontaneous reactions but found the motions were becoming faster with each one.

Time had passed but Liu Mei began to feel her climax approaching while Setsuna continued to make every attempt at concluding the session. Liu Me managed to work a single offer, "We still have time before the time limit..." Setsuna didn't seem to hear the offer when he continued to move his tongue into her.

Before long Liu Mei felt her climax erupt and her juices work their way from her body. She involuntarily squeezed her thighs against Setsuna's head as she let out a yelp from the orgasm. When the eruption finally passed Liu Mei felt her thoughts return and saw Setsuna's head still in place.

Liu Mei separated her thighs when she congratulated, "And now you have passed the se4cond. It's unfortunate these tests couldn't have gone longer."

Setsuna lifted his head from its position to reveal his face covered in her juices. He moved to be level with Liu Mei's face when he demanded, "Let's just finish this. I'm supposed to do my work for Celestial Being."

Liu Mei guided Setsuna to his back with her hands on his chest when she told him, "This will be the best one. I'll have to prepare you first." She moved back down to Setsuna's now semi-hard erection. "Tempting but it has to be done for the final one." She took both of her breasts and moved them up and down with Setsuna's erection in between growing more prepared for the deciding test. She continued to move her breasts when she told Setsuna, "It is now time to see you fulfill your stamina test. I believe you will know what to do. Only remember this, you have to finish inside me or you will have to repeat."

Setsuna didn't offer any sign of acknowledging this condition when he waited for his turn to participate. He felt himself growing more aroused in his lower regions as Liu Mei continued. His erection had returned to its hardened length before Liu Mei removed her breasts and gave a quick slurp with her mouth. She poked it lightly when she commented, "All ready." She brought herself back to level with Setsuna's face and turned over on her back. She turned to Setsuna's gaze as she commanded with a smile, "I believe you know what to do Setsuna. This is my first time as well. Remember to fulfill the requirement."

Setsuna got on his fours and hovered inches above Liu Mei's body with his erection positioned above her entrance. Liu Mei placed her hands on Setsuna's hips while she did her best to contain the anticipation for his decisive breach. Before she could instruct him on his next action she felt his body press against hers as her breasts compressed against him and his manhood dug its way into her folds. Liu Mei's anticipation peaked before Setsuna's member dug further still and breached her hymen.

Liu Mei let out a pained yell as the sudden fullness breached within her body while she twisted her legs and arms around Setsuna. She felt the blood remains of her virginity trickle from her lower regions onto the bed sheets as she tried to permit the pain to pass from the penetration. Setsuna lifted his head above Liu Mei's face in time for her to open her eyes and observe the face he was struggling to keep neutral. Before he could say anything Liu Mei thrust her face up to his in a fierce kiss with her tongue wriggling its way into his mouth. She made a push with her hips to signal her desire when she felt the pain mostly subside to signal her demand. It was a few seconds before she got what she wanted.

Setsuna's hips left Liu Mei's for a second before colliding again with them resulting in his shat halfway exiting her folds only to be pushed back in. This motion brought out a moan from Liu Mei and a light 'smack' from the regions below. Liu Mei did everything she could to remain attached to Setsuna's mouth while she felt his hips begin to repeat the motion as he began to pick up a steady rhythm. This was the result Liu Mei had been waiting for.

Setsuna made a steady motion of pushing in and pulling out of Liu Mei's tight but conformed and warm entrance. Each push forward resulted in the same light smack while Liu Mei continued with her hungry kiss. Even as she kept her lips to Setsuna's she moaned from every movement in and out of her before she heard strained moans coming from Setsuna's throat.

The sound motivated Liu Mei to push her hips in unison with his as the two participants thrust themselves together. They became savage in their focus when their lovemaking was the only thing on their mind. The aquarium surrounded room became filled with only the sounds of the smacking of their hips and their mutual moans muffled by the kiss.

More minutes had passed before Setsuna's thrusts became quicker giving Liu Mei the feeling of near completion for the act. She pressed her hands further into Setsuna's hips knowing what would be coming, anxious to receive the essence boiling within him. Liu Mei's thrusts became more determined as she made an effort to remain pressed to Setsuna giving him no choice but to remain buried within her. The feeling of pleasure continued to intensify as their thrusts continued while Liu Mei openly expressed hers through constant moans and Setsuna through his contained ones.

Before long Liu Mei was forced onto the surface of her bed as Setsuna began to give his most powerful thrusts into Liu Mei's eager cavern. She no longer continued her thrusts as she noticed Setsuna was now the one doing the work. She briefly wondered if he was only now beginning to enjoy himself but was content to lay back as Setsuna's manhood pierced within the deepest parts of her and his moans went down her throat. This highlight of their act was the state of bliss Liu Mei had been waiting for.

Setsuna's member continued to make its way in and out of her before Liu Mei's moan became a yell of immense sensation when her walls clamped into a vice around their penetrator. Setsuna's member made a few more thrust into Liu Mei before it began to prepare for its final entry. Setsuna made a final thrust within Liu Mei as he clenched his teeth only permitting a small groan from him s he ejaculated. His seed spat deep into Liu Mei's womb as the act concluded.

Setsuna remained buried within Liu Mei's canal before his manhood was spent of his essence. He slid out of her and fell onto his back as he gave a few light pants from the climax while Liu Mei despite her sloppiness wrapped her arms and legs around Setsuna's body beginning to enter a state of content. It was unfortunately broken when Setsuna seconds later asked, "Did I do it right?"

Liu Mei sighed in disappointment when she answered, "Yes Setsuna you pass." Before he could ask, Liu Mei reached behind the right pillow of her bed and took out a small vial. She pulled the cork with her teeth and took a small sip of the contents before offering, "As agreed, you shall continue to contribute to Celestial Being."

Setsuna took the vial and emptied its liquid into his mouth before swallowing. He began to stand up but felt Liu Mei's embrace as strong as before when he told her, "I passed. I don't think there's any need for further examination."

She pressed her head into Setsuna's shoulder when she told him, "Even so there's nothing wrong with a brief nap is there?" She didn't listen to any further comments as she fell asleep tied to him. Setsuna saw her sleeping and decided this was probably his only choice for now. He permitted the exhaustion of sleep to  
blanket his vision as he lay there beside his tester.

Setsuna and Liu Mei left the hidden room to enter the halls of Liu Mei's home both now fully clothed. Liu Mei congratulated her subject, "Very good Setusna. You have proven worth preserving after all."

Setsuna didn't have any gratitude when he pointed out, "... Tests such as those don't seem to relate to any of the training."

Liu Mei giggled at the observation when she reminded, "And you certainly weren't in a position to question them weren't you?"

Setsuna was hesitant when he agreed, "No..."

"Still you can't deny it was a pleasant time can you?" She wrapped her arms around Setsuna's left arm as she offered, "You are the one I would prefer this to be a regular routine with just so you know."

There was a short pause for Setsuna when he answered, "We should continue knowing each other professionally. I didn't join Celestial Being for this sort of indulgence."

Disappointed but not defeated Liu Mei accepted his answer, "If you feel that way, that's fine." She placed a kiss on his cheek when she reminded him, "Just remember I'll still be available for now."

* * *

"You had him believe Celestial Being would prepare such a test?" Hong Long asked when his sister discussed the events of that morning to him.

Liu Mei took a drink of her stinging nettle tea when she answered, "It was the only way a young man like him would accept me. At least for the short term. things could very well change." Currently beginning their survey of the Chinese area, the forces of Celestial Being had their base of operations situated near the vacation home of Liu Mei and her brother where they both currently enjoyed the afternoon air. it managed to be a very convenient location for Liu Mei to stage her "tests".

Hong Long asked, "You are old enough to make your own decisions. But why him?

"Cold silent types are just charming in their own way. I hope today sparks my chance to make him my official catch one day."

Hong Long decided not to question her reasoning any further when he told Liu Mei, "I have seen him in training. I don't believe he has such interest."

Liu Mei did not show any sign of being deterred when she finished her tea answering, "At least it is fair for me to fulfill my desires if only for a short time. Besides..." Liu Mei rubbed her belly with her left hand protectively as she told herself, "Even if he won't be mine in the end, at least now I have what I wanted."


End file.
